The Princess Pride Alternate Edition
by AJustice90
Summary: One-Shot. Inspired by fanart I made this version of TDA Princes Pride


**I did this last year on DeviantArt after seeing a deviation of Gwen as a princess. I'm keeping this story in the format I used when I made it.**

This alternate version begins right after "Sir" Chris comes in with the glass boot.  
>Beth: Oooh! That's a glass slipper! Which means today's challenge is a fairy tale movie. My favorite!<br>Chris: (irritated) Beth, dude, if you ever steal my intro again, I'll have to personally boot you off the show.  
>Lindsay: You can't boot Beth? Oh wait, he can, because it's a glass boot!<br>Chris: And the boot that fits- (Chris's cell phone rings) H-hold on. (Chris answers his phone) Yello? (Chris raises his voice)What? Another one? To who? Him? (The castmates and Chef become uneasy as they watch Chris's phone conversation) He found out? He got that? With who? Today's challenge, are you serious? (Chris lowers voice) Wait I don't have to say anyway now? (Chris's expression becomes a little devious) We're gonna have her do that? Awesome! Ok, see ya! (Chris hangs up his phone) Okay guys listen, we were originally going to use this glass boot to select the princess for today's Fairy Tale Movie challenge but due to some legal issues that came up someone else has been chosen by the producers to be the princess and now of you will compete for the honor of rescuing her.  
>Beth: Who is the princess?<br>Chris: That's for me to know and you to find out. Now we have to now to the first part of the challenge.

* * *

><p>The first part of the challenge goes about the same as the original version but this time Courtney is Little Red Riding Hood and Duncan as a woodsman. Courtney uses her sharpened sense of hearing caused by having her sight taken away dodges Chef attempts to stop her and Duncan still cheats his way past Chef.<br>Chris is sitting in his chair his story book prop while Lindsay and Beth are sitting next to him both in casts while Justin, Harold, Duncan, and Courtney remain in the game.  
>Chris: And so the terrible toothless troll knocked off two losers. But, four semi-brave knights made it to the other side and continued on their noble quest.<br>Courtney: Semi-brave? You are NOT comparing ME to these idiots!  
>Chris: (Annoyed) Annnddd... as the four knights were on their way they met up a fifth who managed to find a shortcut past the bridge and toothless troll.<br>Harold: Fifth knight?  
>Chris: That's right. Everyone, welcome back, Trent!<br>Contestants: Trent?  
>Trent then walks into the picture waving his hand. Everyone was uneasy from Trent's sudden return<br>Trent: Hey there guys.  
>Courtney: What. The. Heck! Why is he back? I had to file two lawsuits to get back here.<br>Justin: Yeah! And we voted him off fair and square.  
>Trent then walks up to Justin looking mad.<br>Trent: I hardly call you tricking Gwen into telling my team to vote me off fair Justin. (Trent pokes Justin in the chest as he said Justin's name.) And as for coming back to the show Courtney, I filed a lawsuit myself when I learned that the producers actually fixed the game so that Gwen and me would break up!  
>The other contestants: What?<br>Duncan:(Dubiously) Are you serious?  
>Chris: Unfortunately yes.<br>Harold: Will someone fill us in?  
>Trent: Very well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Goes to a flashback from Alien Resurr-eggtion)<strong> It started when I saved Gwen's necklace and she gave it to me, while we weren't looking an intern placed alien two eggs where we could see them, that way the two of us had to compete against each other on separate teams.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashes back to the present)<strong>  
>Beth: No way!<br>Trent: Way!  
>Justin: And you figured this it out how?<br>Trent: Me and the other outsed contestants were watching video footage that wasn't aired when we saw the footage.  
>Duncan: Man, that's pretty twisted.<br>Trent: That ain't even the worse part.  
>Lindsay: There's more?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Goes to another flashback)<strong>  
>Trent: I also discovered that the producers had someone put a tape recorder in my pillow and when I went to sleep it's play subliminal messages telling me to get obsessive over Gwen and the number 9 and to throw challenges.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashes back to the present-Again)<strong>  
>Everyone is glaring at Chris upon this discovery.<br>Justin: I can't you and the producers are behind Trent cheating our old team!  
>Beth: So much for "reality" television.<br>Chris: Oh come on. After all that we've done to you in the last two seasons this comes as a surprise?  
>Harold: You sabotaged two people's love life! That's goes beyond T.V. Evil to just Pure Evil.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(In the confessional)<strong>

Courtney: If I find out that those sleezebag producers are trying to ruin my relationship with Duncan they'll be lucky if they'll be able to make infomercials after I'm done suing them!

* * *

><p>Trent: Seriously man, how do you sleep at night knowing the damage you've done to our lives?<br>Chris: I sleep very well, thanks for asking. And stop complaining! You're back on the show and you got her to come back with ya!  
>Duncan: Her?<br>Chris: Trent ain't only one coming back and the second returnee is our princess.  
>Courtney's eyes raise up.<br>Courtney: Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! (She then goes up to Trent and starts glaring at him) You had better not have brought back-(She is cut off by Chris)  
>Chris: Back to our story! The five knights are all together and continued on their noble quest. Where upon I, in my wisdom, inspired them with a vision of Princess Gwen!<br>Courtney: PRINCESS GWEN?  
>Just then Gwen in princess dress (Which is teal version of the dress Courtney wore) descends on to the fairy tale stage via crane.<br>Gwen: (singing) When I was a little girl/I'd dream of my first kiss/It would come from my perfect prince/And in my dream, it went like this...  
>Beth and Lindsay gasp at the sight of Gwen as a princess. The guys gazes at her. And Courtney is extremely angry.<br>Duncan: That's Gwen? Dang! (Courtney shots him a nasty look)  
>Harold: Gosh!<br>Justin:She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  
>Trent: (dreamily) Yeah...<br>Justin: I must have been so busy seeing her as a goth and a threat to winning the game that I didn't see her outer beauty. Wow... we'll be the best looking couple in the kingdom!  
>Trent: What?<br>Justin: You had you're chance and blew it Trent. I don't deserve Gwen.  
>Trent: Who died and made you the decider about me and Gwen?<br>Chris: Oh tension, my favorite. Stay tuned for more.

* * *

><p><strong>(Skipping the song, Chris selling it on cd and Harold buying one.)<strong>  
>Courtney: This is outrage! It's one thing that they brought this boyfriend-stealer back, but I will not accept Gwen as being princess when I far more suited to be one! I know etiquette, posture, and I DON'T WEAR BOOTS!<br>Gwen: First of all, I didn't steal Duncan from you! And second, I don't like this anymore than you do, but the producers made me the princess for this challenge, it was in the fine print of the agreement to bring me and Trent back after he won his lawsuit so I couldn't say no.

* * *

><p><strong>(In the confessional)<strong>  
>Courtney: I guess I can have satisfaction in knowing the Gwen is being a princess against her will.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen looks and sees Lindsay and Beth.<br>Gwen: What happened to you two?  
>Lindsay: We fell down a bridge.<br>Beth: I'm starting to think this a karma.

* * *

><p><strong>(In the confessional)<strong>  
>Beth: After Gwen eliminated herself I started to feel guilty about us forcing her to lose. We were all just so sick of losing we were willing to stoop to any low to win. But still, that's no excuse for taking advantage of a friend.<p>

* * *

><p>Beth: Gwen, we're sorry we made you lose on purpose. It was wrong. (Lindsay nods her head in agreement)<br>Gwen: It's cool guys, I'm over it.  
>Justin: After risking my life for you, I've realized what a mistake I made in getting you eliminated Princess Gwen! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! AND one of the smartest! What are the odds?<br>Gwen: Thank you, Sir Justin.  
>Trent: Oh, come on Gwen! Don't believe what thing Justin says!<br>Gwen: What, that I'm not beautiful? (Gwen looks a little hurt)  
>Trent: What? No! I just that he's lying to you.<br>Gwen: So you think me being beautiful is a lie to you?  
>Trent: No! No! I aahh!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(In the confessional)<strong>

Justin: So charming Courtney was bust, I did figure out that you want a woman to help ya just say their beatiful. All I got to do is make "Princess" Gwen think I'm infatuated with her and she can help me all the way to the final, heck I maybe able to convince her to just hand to million over to me.

* * *

><p>Courtney: (to Duncan, annoyed) You know, you could learn something from Justin here. It's nice to get a compliment once in a while.<br>Duncan: ... Well, I'm waiting. Butter me up, princess.  
>Courtney slaps Duncan in the face<br>Duncan: Ooww! Come on, I was just kidding about the compliment! You're cute, okay? I like your face, it's nice!  
>Courtney just ignores Duncan.<br>Chef then comes in riding the old horse.  
>Beth: Look! It's the one horseman of the apocalypse! (Gasps) Did you see that? She winked her horse eyes at me!<br>Lindsay I think you do have a concussion.  
>Gwen hops on the horse.<br>Duncan: Are we supposed to catch it?  
>Chris: No, it's a classic princess abduction. As the villain makes a whirlwind getaway on a swift steed.<br>Chef: (Kicks the horse a few times) Guess Ol' Betsie here didn't read the script.  
>Chris: Kick harder.<br>Chef kicked the horse again and hard. The horse kicks Justin in the face.  
>Chris: That's how the five knight dudes lost the princess. But fate aka me wasn't finished with them. They followed the troll all the way to a fight to the death! Cause that's how I like my princess's saved.<br>Gwen: Sir Justin! I want you to know that I hope you rescue me!  
>Trent: Come on Gwen! I know I'd never say you weren't beautiful.<br>Justin: I won't let you down, princess!  
>Gwen: (Holding the glass boot) As good luck as give you my favor to carry into battle!<br>Gwen throws the boot to Justin. It ends up hitting him in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>(In the confessional)<strong>  
>Justin: Getting Gwen to fall for me has been hard on the face. I think we'll have a "no shoes" policy once we're dating.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris: Sir Justin, Sir Duncan, Sir Harold, Sir Trent, and Lady Courtney reached the ivory tower in which the troll had stuck the goth princess. But there was only one way to rescue her, one of the brave knights had to slay the dragon.<br>Beth: Oooohhh! I love a good dragon tale.  
>Lindsay I can't wait to see a real dragon, sooo scary.<br>Chris: We don't have a real dragon, we're reusing the alien monster guy. (The monster being controlled by Chef arrived wearing a dragon mask over it's head. Let the dragon slaying begin! (Chris throws wooden swords to Trent and the others)  
>Gwen: Godspeed brave knights! Sir Harold! (Gwen blows him an air kiss but Duncan grabs it)<br>Duncan: (To Harold) Good luck losing!  
>Gwen: Sir Justin! (Blows him an air kiss) Sir Duncan! (Blows him an air kiss) Trent! (Blows him an air kiss) Courtney! (Gwen gives her a thumbs up though Gwen's expression says other wise.)<br>Courtney looks with annoyance as Justin and Duncan receive the air kisses, then Justin takes the one meant for Trent!  
>Trent: (To Justin) Stealing another guy's air kiss? Pathetic!<br>Harold: (Staring at Duncan) You're telling me.  
>Justin: Oh yeah? Wait til I get the real thing. (Turns his head to Gwen) I'll saving you Gwen! (Justin lets out a battle cry)<br>Trent: (to Justin) You princess-stealing slimeball!  
>Trent tackles Justin; the "dragon" causes them to fall in opposite directions<br>Duncan: (To Harold and Courtney) Well, ya only live once! (Yells and rushes to the "dragon" and hits it's foot with his sword with no effect) How are we suppose to win with fake swords?  
>Chris: Slaying a dragon is never supposed to be easy!<br>Courtney: This is suicide! No one can stop can that walking hunk of steel with wood! However..(Courtney expression becomes sinister as she stares at Chef) There's more that one way to slay a dragon. Hi-ya! (Courtney leaps into the air and launches a flying kick at Chef)  
>Chef dodges Courtney's kick.<br>Chef: You crazy girl?  
>Courtney starts swinging her sword Chef, who's constant dodges are mimicked by the "dragon" who's now stomping all over the place causing the guys to frantically avoid getting smashed.<br>Harold: She's cheating! She's supposed to be fighting to dragon!  
>Chris: Well, I never did say how you could slay the dragon.<br>Trent: (To Courtney) You psychopath! You're gonna get us all killed!  
>Duncan: Hey! You can't talk about Courtney like that!<br>Duncan starts fighting with Trent.  
>Gwen: (Sarcastically) Great! Looks like I'm gonna stuck in this tower forever. Wish I brought my sketchbook.<br>Lindsay: So if Courtney slays to dragon does that mean princess Gwen has to kiss her.  
>After hearing Lindsay Courtney eyes widen with discomfort and she stops attacking Chef. Gwen's eyes rises as well.<br>Gwen: What?  
>Courtney: Kiss Gwen? How could you possibly think that?<br>Beth: Well, how many fairy tales feature the princess thanking her rescuer with a congratulatory handshake?  
>Gwen: Ew!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(In the confessional)<strong>  
>Duncan: That idea does sound too bad! Just don't Courtney I said that.<br>Chris: That could cause our ratings to skyrocket.  
>Courtney: NO WAY! I would rather shave my head, cover myself in honey and walk into a bear cave before I'd even consider kissing that! (Points to Gwen)<br>Gwen: I have a name you know.  
>Chef takes advantage of Courtney being distracted to have the "dragon" flick her.<br>Courtney: Aaaaahhhh! (Courtney flies until she hits a wall)  
>Justin then comes up to Harold<br>Justin: You want Duncan to win?  
>Harold: You're kidding, right<br>Justin: Then help me take him and Trent down, and I'll let you win. I don't care, I just can't let one of them have Gwen!  
>Trent and Duncan continue fighting until the "dragon" gets in their faces, Trent trips in shock while Duncan tries to fight it with his wooden sword.<br>Duncan: Dork! Nerdling! Harold-type loser!  
>Justin: (to Harold) Well?<br>Harold: Get them both chasing you.

* * *

><p><strong>(Skipping Harold's boring confessional)<strong>

* * *

><p>Justin starts leading Duncan, Trent, and the "dragon" around the castle.<br>Harold: Justin! You're just gonna stop dead in three two one!  
>Justin comes to a halt, Trent and Duncan follow, while the "dragon trips and falls, Trent jumps at the last second while Duncan is caught under the dragon.<br>Harold: Gnarly job Sir J. (Jumps on top of the robot) Now if we could just find the animatronic beast's center of operation, I'll claim my victory.  
>Justin then knocks Harold off the robot.<br>Justin: Sorry Harold, If LeShawna were the prize I'm sure you'd do the same thing. (Justin inserts his sword into a button on the robot) Gwen! You're prince is coming!  
>Harold: Some prince<br>Chris: Want to rescue Princess Gwen too? Now you can for only $79.95! Order your very own Princess Gwen limited edition "Glass Boot" doll! Playing with the Princess Gwen doll is more fun and less dangerous than playing with the real Gwen, guaranteed!  
>Justin reaches the top of the castle.<br>Justin: Princess. (Gwen and Justin are about to kiss)  
>Chris: Wait, wait there's no kissing.<br>Justin: What?  
>Trent: Yes!<br>Chris: It says here that Prince Justin and Princess Gwen must sword fight to determine the true winner.  
>Gwen: Which ever one of us wins the sword fight gets immunity.<br>Chris: You're almost too smart to be a princess.  
>Beth: But every fairy tale I've ever read ends with a kiss!<br>Chris: Well Beth, this is a modern tale, gals gotta defend themselves.  
>Gwen: If it has to be that way.<br>Justin: No, I am a noble gentleman, a brave knight, a handsome prince. I would never hurt a lady.  
>Harold: Although a guy who's working with you is apparently fair game!<br>Justin: I said I was sorry, Harold. I refuse to raise a sword to Gwen. I give up any chance at immunity to spare her. And now... (puckers his lips, expecting a kiss from Gwen, but instead Gwen points the sword at Justin's face) Um, princess.  
>Gwen: You really thought I'd fall for your whole prince charming routine? That I'd just forget how you used me, played my guilt, made me sabotage my own team, and vote myself off? Yeah, right.<br>Trent: Nice work princess!  
>Gwen: You put up a pretty good act too Sir Trent!<br>Justin: Wait, you two set this up to get back at me? But you said you were over me getting you eliminated.  
>Gwen: I'm was over the elimination, what I wasn't over is that because of you pretty much all my friends turned their backs on me! After Trent was eliminated they branded me a backstabber and sellout despite the fact that you're the reason I told his team to vote him off, and you got off scot-free!<br>Beth: Really?  
>Trent: That's right Justin! You put Gwen through a lot of pain! So when we came back and found out Gwen was gonna a princess we came with this little plan to get you to fall for Gwen.<br>Gwen: We wanted you to know how it felt to be played, like how you played me to get myself and my boyfriend kicked off.  
>Duncan squeezed out of the robot.<br>Duncan: Don't you mean ex-boyfriend?  
>Trent: Nah! After my head was cleared of the subliminal messages and I was back to my old self Gwen and me got back together.<br>Gwen: We also knew the challenge would end with a sword fight so I pretended that I wanted you to rescue me to get to this moment.  
>Courtney walks back as complete mess.<br>Courtney: If that's true then you knew there's was no kissing, you tricked me into losing!  
>Gwen: Duh!<br>Justin: So you beat me up to get immunity and your revenge?  
>Gwen: Nah! (Gwen lowers to sword from Justin's face and puts it on her shoulder) Like I said I just wanted you to know how I felt when you used me. If I do beat on you after playing you like I did I'm just as bad as everyone's been saying I am. Besides your face is proof that your Karma gave you back want you had coming. So I'll cut some slack, this time. But you ever take advantage of me when I'm emotionally weakened again, I will show no mercy. Got it? (Justin nods his head yes) Good, now for the challenge I guess I could- (Gwen turns around while she she's talking and accidentally hits Justin with the sword resting on her shoulder)<br>Justin: Aaaahhhh!  
>Gwen: Oops! Sorry!<br>Justin: I forgive you princess! (Justin falls to the ground with his face hitting parts of the castle like in the original) I'm okay.  
>Chris: And Gwen wins invincibility!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(At the Gilded Chris Ceremony)<strong>  
>Everyone's seated, Justin's in a full body cast and Gwen's back in her usual attire along with the tiara.<br>Chris: Before you guys vote I have an important announcement. Courtney's lawyers called and said they were preparing a sexual harassment law suit against the show for making her believe she was going be forced to kiss a girl against her will, so to avoid that Courtney gets invincibility, again.  
>Everyone except Duncan gives Courtney a nasty look.<br>Courtney: If you thought I'd go down without a fight you're wrong!  
>Chris: Anyway, it's time to vote.<br>Everyone places their votes on their devices. Chef walks to Chris and gives him the results.  
>Chris: And the Glided Chris's go to Gwen, Courtney, Beth, Harold, Lindsay, and Duncan! (Spotlights are placed on Trent and Justin) And the final Glided Chris goes to... (The camera zooms in on Trent, then Justin) Trent! Justin, time to go!<br>Justin: What? You guys voted this piece of man candy off?  
>Beth: Sorry Justin, but you cost our team more challenges than Trent did, and at least he was thinking about someone other than himself.<br>Justin: Okay, I got it! I'm going! But you'll regret it. With me gone, this competition just got eighty percent less handsome. (bumps into Lame-O-Sine) Alright, seventy-nine!  
>Trent and Gwen are holding hands in the stands.<br>Trent: For the record, you really do make a beautiful princess.  
>Gwen: Ah thanks! (Gwen kisses Trent on the cheek)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(In the confessional)<strong>  
>Gwen: I definitely say Karma paid me back with a little interest. This happily ever after stuff ain't too bad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Love it? Hate it? Review! <strong>

**Also here's a link to the pic I that inspired me **

**http:/ boandpop. deviantart. com/ gallery/ 24561736#/ d2mabds**

**Oh, and I am not following up this story.**


End file.
